redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dane the Wildcat/My Fan Fiction
This is a fan fiction story by User:Dane the Wildcat. It is not considered canon, nor is it a policy or guideline. I'm writing a fan fiction story. It's called Eli of Redwall. Here it is! You can comment at the end. ATTENTION! I HAVE CHANGED THE MAIN ANTAGONIST'S NAME FROM DEATHEYE TO DEATHFACE DUE TO ANOTHER FAN FICTION CHARACTER NAMED DEATHEYE. If you're questioning why I chose a stoat as the main character and that's vermin is because I wanted the first totally good vermin hero. But almost all the vermin names are made off of insults like calling someone a dirty rat. If you called someone a rat they'd be insulted. Same with calling someone a weasel! But if you call someone a stoat they'd be just plain confused. And why I chose a ferret is because most vermin characters with some good in them are usually ferrets (AKA they're the most common vermin gray character). '' Chapter 1 A stoat looked at his son. The pride and joy in his life, with snow white fur on his belly and chin and burning brown fur. His wife smiled. “Oh Ragpaw, I know our son will love the world he lives in. We can bring him to Redwall Abbey. Maybe he can even be abbot one day.” She said. “I know Lillian. He’ll certainly enjoy everything.” Said Ragpaw. “Yes. Good old Mortimer is so kind into giving us the opportunity to live in Redwall if you wanted. A noise echoed down the field. Mr. Cottonmouse looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. Then it seemed as if soldiers were marching out of the sun. “Martin the Warrior!” cried a hedgehog. But was far from the symbol of good. :::X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. Captain Deathface looked at the meadow. He saw families of mice and vermin, in peace. A family of harvest mice played happily and laughed. Two ferrets played with little mice in the nice evening glow. He shivered in disgust. Deathface was an evil bilge rat with a wacked up mind and a robust outside. His eyes were blood red and two bandoliers of pitchfork daggers. He and Cluny the Scourge were corsairs together. They raided ship upon ship, killed warrior upon warrior and Cluny was still in charge. He was left in his land horde but a simple captain. He was the same as Fangburn! That illiterate savage was the same rank as him! He didn’t need a helmet, his skull was as hard as a rock. He thought rats were the most intelligent and fieriest species. He had no other species but rats in his squadron. Cluny's orders were to kill or recruit all. he thought. "Should we do it?" asked Lieutenant Scarhead. The rat captain looked at the joy and happiness. "Do it, kill them all!" he said. The all-rat squadron charged with fearless battle cries that could chill the bones of a warrior! The woodlanders screamed and ran. Cluny doesn’t use fire; but I use fire! Captain Deathface thought. Torches were thrown. Javelins were flown. The woodlanders were terrified. A ferretmaid ran with her daughter to Redwall Abbey. “Away! Away we must run! Back to safety! Back to Redwall!” Ragpaw shouted. An armed rat screaming, “Cluny!” ran at Ragpaw. He grabbed a knife and swung at the rat’s face. The rat dropped the spear and fell down as he was clutching his face. Ragpaw went to Lillian to make sure she was all right. Then a javelin descended on her. She clasped. “No!” Ragpaw shouted. He dropped the dirty old knife and grabbed his father’s Dirk of Horace, a magnificent bronze dirk from the Land of Ice and Snow. He slashed another rat coming at him. Cling! Cling! Clang! Rats and their armor were immediately turned to clattered metal at the blade of Ragpaw. Deathface came behind him and stabbed Ragpaw, right through the back. The massacre was over. Deathface again looked around. He stood with his sword. One side was wavy to commemorate the seafaring he and Cluny had done and the other side was flat to commemorate the land and all the raids taken place. He considered himself sly and a rapscallion. That should be his sword’s name! The Rapscallion Sword! Perfect! “Sir,” Scarhead began, “One of those woodlanders had this.” Then he handed Deatheye the Dirk of Horace and the baby to Deatheye. “Garbage! Throw it out!” Deathface shouted. “And the child, sir?” Scarhead asked. “Kill him!” Then an arrow went into Scarhead’s neck. The rat choked and fell down. “What just happened?” a rat asked. Arrows seemed to rain down on the unlucky rats. Otters with longbows were behind rocks firing to the best of their ability, which was the best of the best. Skipper Creekdog and his otters charged the rats with javelins. It was a slaughter. The otters completely annihilated the rats. The survivors ran to Mossflower Woods away from Redwall. “’ey Skipper! Come ‘ere!” shouted Brookborn, another otter. The otters gathered over the baby stoat. Skipper looked at the stoat. A tear appeared in his eye then slivered down his face, like the streams they play in. “I’ll keep him. I’ll raise him.” Chapter 2 Many seasons have passed and that little baby stoat had turned into the grown member of Redwall Abbey, Eli. His culture and habits were just like the otters. He loved shrimp and hotroot soup and loved the water. He blended perfectly with the woodlanders. It was Nameday and everyone was at the table. Mattimeo the Abbey Champion, Matthias, Cornflower, Constance, Auma, the Churchmouses everyone! The Dibbuns played in the pond and laughed. “Eli, would you like some beetroot pie?” asked a soothing voice. He turned to see Rosepetal, the beautiful young ferretmaid. They both were from the meadow ransacked by Deatheye. She took a liking to him. “Why yes I would!” Eli said. “Hurr, moi tuo!” shouted Foremole. Rosepetal gave both of them some of the pie. This really is the life. Thought Eli. As he ate the pie, he spilled some all over his shirt. The Dibbuns giggled. Rosepetal laughed. An echo then ran throughout the Great Hall. “Open the door! For the love of Martin, open the door!” Chapter 3 A terrified young fox sat in the infirmary. He seemed to be paranoid, looking in all directions. He kept mumbling, “They’re over there! No there! No there! Ahhhh!” Abbot Mordalfus looked upon the young fox. “Tell me, my son, what is your name?” Father Abbot said. The terrified vulpine looked at the Abbot. “Reinleg, sir.” Said the fox. “Whatever you saw, you are safe from now.” Abbot Alf said. “Elite, rats, burning, upstream, Salamandastron, conquer… Deathface the Heartless! Deathface the Heartless!” Then the fox fell down onto the bed. Sister May felt his pulse. “He’s alive, but barely. He’s in a horrible state of shock. So much so, that he passed out.” She said. A shrew piped up. “Should we help him? He’s a fox!” Father Abbot once looked stern. “We nurse all creature, as long as they do not hurt us.” “What does it mean?” asked a fieldmouse. “I’m not sure. But I know Mattimeo has his hands tied with Tess and Martin II so I leave this in the responsibility to Skipper Creekdog and the otters.” Abbot Mordalfus said. Creekdog looked disappointed at himself. “Father?” Eli asked Creekdog. “I’m growing too old, I want Eli to become Skipper and lead the otters upstream.” The otter said. “Well then, Eli, you must lead the otters upstream in a reconnaissance mission. Eli, I now pronounce you… Skipper!” Father Abbot said. Chapter 4 “Why father? Why me?” Eli shouted at Creekdog, his father. “I’m too old for reconnaissance and fighting.” Creekdog said, simply enough. “What about those heroic stories of the Late Rose Summer Wars? What about taking down that line of Cluny’s archers? The rescues and hostage situations? The Juska battles? Those are all gone? Those are as recent as yesterday!” Eli argued. “Ah,” Creekdog said, “To your young eyes I must look as old as I was when you were a Dibbun.” Eli looked out the window angrily. Creekdog sighed. “Let me show you something.” The old otter went inside his closet, then took out a beautiful dirk. “The Dirk of Horace.” Said Creekdog. “’Twas your real father’s and became mine… now for your mission you will use it.” He handed the dirk to Eli. Eli then smiled. “I won’t let you down, father.” “Aye aye, Skipper.” Then a terrified shout came from the main gate. “Quick! Come quick! Rosepetal’s been kidnapped!” Chapter 5 Over 400 rats waited anxiously for their leader. A Longtail rat came in front of them. “Welcome everyone!” shouted the rat. “I introduce to you, the leader… Deathface the Heartless!” The hordebeasts cheered for their leader. Deathface climbed a tree then looked at his horde. “I, Deathface the Heartless, have gathered you from Cluny’s missing one-hundred hordebeasts, Juskaloff elites, reminisce of Chickenhound’s gang, the best of the best corsairs, finest Longtail archers and intelligent Painted Ones to form... the Partisan Army of United Rats! You are the Powerbeasts!” Again the rat horde cheered. It was made an acronym to be Paour or more commonly known as Power. Scarhead’s successor, Cobblepelt, the young Longtail, was at his right and Slashclaw, one of Cluny’s lieutenants was at his left. Kraai, a dangerous crow, was in charge of the Partisan Sky Navy of United Crows, and Vulgar, a former corsair, was in charge of the Partisan Navy of United Searats. They all looked at Deatheye. “Now my Powerbeasts, we must vanquish Salamandastron!” Chapter 6 Flitchaye weasels carried the unconscious Rosepetal through the forest. “Coma nowa! Izo kaya! Izo kaya!” A Flitchaye named Nidinjer set Rosepetal down by a rock. “Goha nowa! Bringa da ferret to da horde! Nowa!” shouted Nidinjer. Two Fitchaye tribesbeasts ran off with Rosepetal. Nidinjer and the remaining weasels stood were they were. It was silent in the woods. The farm was nearby and they could hide in it for now. Nidinjer and the savage weasels mobilized slowly. Then three Flitchaye were flown back by arrows. Eli charged with the Dirk of Horace at the weasels. He cut at Nidinjer who threw his bag of herbal smoke at him. The dirk ripped the bag of herbs in half. “Pleasa don’ta killee me!” Nidinjer pleaded. “Where’s Rosepetal?” asked Eli in an angry voice. “Da ferretmaid? Dey taken her to da Unseen Valley! Near Salamandablobla!” “Thank you, weasel.” Said Eli and then hit Nidinjer with the hilt of his sword. “Out like a candle.” Chapter 7 Two hares in dirty red uniforms walked about the forest. “I told ya sir, we’re lost! We’re lost! We’ll never regroup with Colonel Jarbull!” shouted the young one. The older one slapped him. “Keep yourself together, Corporal Wodle! We’re not lost! If we were lost I wouldn’t be Colour Sergeant Brisco Watersonbury O’Rugg! I’m the best tracker the Long Patrol ever had, wot wot! We’ll find those tricky Flitchaye robbers!” said the older one. “But—“ Cpl. Wodle sighed. “We’re tired and hungry. Maybe in the time we spent Paour had already reached Salamandastron!” “Baloney, Wodle! With Orlando the Axe as Badger ruler, those rats couldn’t reach the border!” said CSgt. O’Rugg. “Sir! Could you be a little quieter? I heard some rustling in the bushes!” said Cpl. Wodle. “Get down!” O’Rugg said and hit the dirt with Wodle. The military brethren slowly looked up. A stoat in ragged clothes and a magnificent dirk was rushing through the bushes. “Hostile spotted.” Said O’Rugg. Wodle got his bow ready when the stoat noticed. “Hold your fire! I’m Eli, Skipper of Redwall and I have to find a ferretmaid. Have you seen her?” said the stoat. “Yeah right! A stoat bein’ a Skipper!” said Wodle, who aimed his arrow at Eli’s head. “I am. Creekdog raised me!” Eli said. “By it’s Eli!” said CSgt. O’Rugg. “Your father was my best friend! We were the best archers in all of Mossflower Woods!” “Colour Sergeant Brisco Watersonbury O’Rugg; I remember you! My father said you were the hungriest hare the Long Patrol ever had to put up with!” said Eli. “Yes I am, Eli, old scout! I haven’t seen a ferret in a while! We’ve been out here for nearly a season!” said O’Rugg. “A robin came to me and said west near Salamandastron or in the middle of Mossflower. Sounds too bloody confusing for me. Wot! Wot!” “We were supposed to find out about the Powerbeasts.” Said Cpl. Wodle. “Powerbeasts?” asked Eli. “Powerbeasts. They’re made of the most elite, evil, ambitious rats in all of Mossflower country! A million times worse than Ferahgo the Assassin!” said Wodle. “They must’ve taken Rosepetal, the ferret. So they’re in the heart of Mossflower.” Said Eli. “A weasel spoke of the Unseen Valley.” “That’s were we heard the Powerbeasts were headquartered! We’ve got to reach the middle before they leave!” said O’Rugg. The new friends rushed off. "Who's leader of the Powerbeasts?" asked Eli. "I heard it was Deathface the Heartless. The rat captain who massacred hundreds of innocent woodlanders and wants to conquer Salamandastron!" said O'Rugg. Eli felt a surge of arger. "My father's killer." Chapter 8 Rosepetal screamed at the sight of over 200 rats. "You can stay in my area." laughed Swarmbane, the filthy last rat of Slagar's gang. "Silence, you mucky old peabrains!" shouted Deathface. The rat warlord looked at Jilidjer, the Flitchaye weasel leader. "You have done well weasel, but I can never trust your scum." Longtail archers raised their bows. The unfortunate Flitchaye were pelted with arrows. Deathface laughed. "Cobblepelt will be responsible for handling the ferret." said Deathface. "Yes sir." said Cobblepelt. Juska elites carried Rosepetal to Cobblepelt. Cobblepelt whispered to Rosepetal "I'm here to help you. Be quiet and you'll be free by sunrise." Chapter 9 The two Long Patrol hares and the stoat avenger had been going through bushes for a while. Corporal Wodle stopped. "What is it corporal?" asked CSgt. O'Rugg. "Rats. A camp of 'em. Around fifteen hostiles." said Wodle. The three friends peered through the bushes. A camp of Painted Ones under Deathface's command stood around tents and campfires. "Wodle get your arrows. Eli, you and I are gonna assault that camp." said O'Rugg. The fearless searchers got their weapons ready. "Redwaaaaaallllllllll!" "Salamandastron!" It was a clash of the warriors. Painted Ones ran to the scything blade of the Dirk of Horace and a Long Patrol sabre. The primitive rats were no match for Wodle's arrows, O'Rugg's sabre and Eli's dirk. "Jaabbba dabba dabba!" shouted the leader of the Painted Ones/Powerbeast encampment. Eli ran at the leader with his dirk at the ready. Slash! The Painted Ones leader fell down with a thud. The Painted Ones went ballistic and ran into the forest. "You like some of that, you murderous, kidnapping savages!" shouted Eli. He ran after them shouting like a madbeast. Eli tackled a rat. "Where's Deathface?" shouted Eli. The terrified rat screamed. "He's at the border! He's beginning the siege!" Chapter 10 Brigadier Earlton, Colonel Jarbulla and Colonel Carmand sat at a table in a safe house near the border of Salamandastron territory and Mossflower Woods. "So Colonel Jarbulla, where's that strike team you organized a season ago?" said Brig. Earlton mocking. Col. Jarbulla sighed. "I'm afraid we lost two good hares to this." said Jarbulla. "O'Rugg was hilarious! Best enlisted hare I ever knew!" said Col. Carmand. "And you Colonel Carmand. Your Fur and Foot Fighters aren't exactly doing the job." "Sir, if you give them time I promise they'll prevail--" "Prevail! We're waiting for death in a torn up bunker, which hasn't been in use since the time of Lord Brocktree!" said Brig. Earlton. "We've been tricked. It seems as if Deathface had hundreds more troops." X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X Outside the safe house the borders became a wasteland of dead bodies. Camp Jarbulla was nothing but corpses and scraps. Across the borderline the Powerbeasts marched. In encampments, Border Patrol prisoners were being executed. In trenches, remaining Patrollers aided wounded comrades. On a high siege tower Deathface looked down. We may have lost the ferret, but this area has seen the wrath of Deathface the Heartless." Chapter 11 Cobblepelt and Rosepetal rushed through the stream. "Thank you Cobblepelt, but why did you help me?" asked Rosepetal. Cobblepelt smiled. "I once was wounded and brought to Redwall Abbey. They were all so nice to me, even though I'm vermin. They nursed me back to health and I returned the favor." said the Longtail. "Rosepetal, get down! Get down!" Arrows flew and barely missed Cobblepelt. "Ahoy, traitors!" shouted a rough voice. Corsairs! One the stream were two longboats. Cobblepelt fired back, hitting one of the enemy archers. "Rosepetal! Go to Salamandastron! I'll hold them off!" shouted the courageous Longtail. Rosepetal ran off. Cobblepelt was an automatic arrow shooter. Searats fell from the boats on contact. A corsair captain grabbed a fire arrow and fired at Cobblepelt. Cobblepelt went ablaze shouting and screaming. He jumped to the water. The current took him downstream. "'e's dead, right Cap'n Vulgar?" asked a searat. Cap'n Vulgar glared at him. "Aye, now return to the Bloodruby. We'll meet up with the Helmburn, Goresucker, Adderspit and Marauder for the naval invasion." "Aye aye, Cap'n!" Chapter 12 Rosepetal was never so afraid in her life. She hid behind a bush as Powerbeasts were awaiting orders near the border to Salamandastron. "Rosepetal?" said a calm voice. The ferretmaid look to her right to see the face of Eli. "Eli!" she said. "Rosepetal, I'm so glad you're alright!" said Eli. "Eli?" Rosepetal asked. "Can I have a dagger?" Eli handed a dagger to her. "These beasts try to take over Salamandastron huh? They almost kill you, right?" said Rosepetal getting angrier. "I'll give 'em a taste of my blade!" Chapter 13 Cobblepelt was dangerously hurt. His face was scarred and burned. His gray pelt was now black and gray. Tears fell his eyes as he hit the banks of the river. His left arm was broken, he bruised his legs badly, and he was frozen with fear... but alive. "Help me. Help me." he called. No one heard. Cobblepelt lay there for several hours. "Hey! Come here! Patchclaw! We got an injured beast over 'ere! Come on, chop chop!" a chocolate colored weasel-like creature looked over him, "You're going to be fine! Just fine!" "Who and what're you?" "I'm Clothtail, I'm a mink from the village of Amink. We gotta get you to the healer! You look like you just got outta a fight with a pike, beast." Another mink came to the rescue. "Great you're here! This is Aleuta the Healer, best medicinebeast in all Mossflower! She knows more than a whole lot of foxes!" said Clothtail. Aleuta looked at Cobblepelt. "You're going to be just fine!" Chapter 14 Eli, Rosepetal, CSgt. O'Rugg and Cpl. Wodle hid behind the bushes as hundreds of siege towers in a seas of thousands of rats. The Long Patrol couldn't hold out forever, there are too many rats. The Partisan Army is pushing into Salamandastron territory while the battalions of hares in the trenches made last stands. While the Long Patrol is suffering terribly the Powerbeasts are having severe casualties but it just seemed as if when a platoon of rats lie dead on the ground another platoon pops up out of no where! "I see a trench on the side! We can get in it and make it to Salamandastron!" said Wodle. "Great job Corporal! Lady's first." O'Rugg said. "Thank you, Colour Sergeant." said Rosepetal. "We'll cover you." said Eli. Eli had himself packed with four javelins on his backpack, one in his left paw and the Dirk of Horace in his right. Wodle drew an arrow and watched Rosepetal go into the trench. "You second Eli!" said O'Rugg. Again Wodle watched Eli go into the trench. Wodle looked at his Colour Sergeant. "I'll go last." Wodle said. "But you'll be killed!" said O'Rugg. "You have seasons ahead of you! You're young! I'm old!" "The world needs your wisdom." said Wodle boldly. For once, Wodle didn't look like the naive private O'Rugg first trained but more like a brave fighter risking his life for his sergeant and homeland. "Wodle, you're the best hare I ever had to train! Wot!" said O'Rugg. "If you make it outta this mess I'm promoting you to sergeant!" "Bye sir." said Wodle. O'Rugg stealthily ran off to the trench. Wodle took a deep breath and pulled out his dagger. "For the Long Patrrooooooolllll!" Wodle screamed his battle cry. All the Powerbeasts turned to him. A Powerbeast ran at him but Wodle took the blade and stabbed the rat. Three Powerbeasts charged but with one strike they all fell to the ground! Cling! Cling! Clang! Clashing blades with enemies Wodle was finally surrounded. An unseen hostile stabbed Wodle in the back! Oh the pain! Wodle clasped. The world seemed to spin around him. He clutched his claws into a fist. "Well, little rabbit, the tides have turned." said a Powerbeast. With an ache in his body he smacked the rat upside the nose. The rat fell down with a clonk! A rat spearsbeast aimed his spear and drove it down at Wodle. Chapter 15 It happened. The rats are going through the mountains. Over 5,500 rats went through the mountains to fight the surviving 500 Long Patrol hares. Over 50 hares were scattered in the mountains picking off rats with arrows. Deathface the Heartless was at the top of the tallest siege tower. In the distance Salamandastron looked scary with the great mountain blocking sundown. It looked at if light was shooting out of the volcano. Then he looked down. The dank swamplands were decorated with trenches, javelins stuck in the ground and 500 hares against the rats. Deathface's sly grin added to the effect of his shine-chilling atmosphere. The first siege tower hit the swamplands. Captain Scrapeback shouted. The siege tower sank into the swamp! Long Patrollers got their arrows and picked off rats. "Deathface! Help us!" shouted Scrapeback. Deathface frowned. He lost a hundred Powerbeasts already. "It's the Battle of the Longtail Horde all over again. This time, they're on land and we're in the water." said Captain Slashclaw. "Uh huh." said Deathface. "What do we do sir?" asked Slashclaw. "Get Kraai and his thousand crows. They'll carry us over this madness." said Deathface. "Yes sir!" said Slashclaw. "Crackfang! Get Kraai and the crows and tell them to carry us over the the swamp!" "Yes sir, Captain!" Chapter 16 The Long Patrol was against all odds. They were vastly outnumbered and they were being full on invaded from the sea. Powerbeasts from corsair ships stormed the beach and crows were attacking Patrollers. The 52nd Reconnaissance Regiment had over 40 hares left. Most of them shivered in the trenches. Homemade vegetable soup was drank and eaten by the hungry hares. O'Rugg and Wodle's regiment, the 52nd, was the first line of defense. Colonel Jarbulla gathered the hare soldiers. "Well, we're outnumbered, outmaneuvered and well--" Jarbulla couldn't say what he thought what would happen. "Just fight your heart out!" "Hey Jarbulla pass me some soup, I feel like I could take them all on at once!" said a voice Jarbulla thought was dead. Colour Sergeant Brisco Watersonbury O'Rugg stood at the opening of the colonel's tent. Eli and Rosepetal were behind him. "133rd Patrol is now in!" said the confident colour sergeant. "Now I want to take on those invading vermin!" Chapter 17 "Down with the bridges!" shouted Captain Slashclaw. The Partisan Army had made bridges and were putting them over the waters. Rats were teeming into the swampland. Sleepers were using guerrilla combat tactics, which were very effective. A company of Powerbeasts ran right at the Sleepers. The hare guerrillas stabbed javelins into the ground and got out of the trench. The rats fell to their deaths. Back at the 52nd Reconnaissance Regiment's Headquarters Eli was amazed at the energy and fighting spirit of CSgt. O'Rugg. "Colonel Jarbulla?" The old hare colonel looked at the stoat. "What is it?" he said. "How does O'Rugg have so much spirit to fight them?" asked Eli. Col. Jarbulla smiled. "Because he's mad as a Bloodwrathed badger." said Jarbulla. "What?" asked Eli. "It was either all the beer... or all the blood." said the colonel. "I don't know when, but he seemed to develop a scary, fearless courage." X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. Deathface the Heartless watched evil unfold as the siege towers entered the swamplands. The rat got down from the tower and assembled a strike team. "Halfface, Gorelip, Bonepatch! Get over here!" Three villainous looking rats ran up to Deathface with a company of Powerbeasts. "Alright muckmouths, listen up! We're going down the bloody volcano the way lava goes up! The lava's extinct so don't worry about dying! Bonepatch get the ropes!" Chapter 18 The hares of the 109th Infantry Regiment had dozed off into a sleep, compelled by the silence. A rat stuck his head into the trench, then popped back up. "They're all asleep, sir." said the rat. Deathface grinned. "Good job Leechnose. Come on! Don't kill them! It'll waste time!" shouted Deathface. The Powerbeasts sneaked through the trench and got out again. They then ran up to the mountain and started climbing. "Alright, get out your gear and start climbing, slimemouths!" snarled Deathface. In about a minute every hare in the Long Patrol was firing at Deathface and his elites while the rest of the Powerbeasts sat in their conquered trenches. "Keep going!" screamed Deathface. Out of the twenty he gathered, eleven survived the climb. The unlucky ones were either killed on impact or plummeted to their deaths. The crows transported the best archers of the Powerbeasts to the top of Salamandastron. The archers gave cover to the rats about to reach the Great Hall of the volcano. As Deathface was about to dive into the mountain something was wrong. Something '''very wrong. Didn't Slashclaw say the volcano was extinct? Chapter 19 Hot lava exploded from the so-called-extinct volcano. Rats jumped off the mountain. Powerbeasts screamed as they were on fire. "My face! My face!" shouted Gorelip. The rat fell off the volcano and landed in the cool, wet swamp. Deathface turned around. Suddenly his lower left arm disintegrated. The inflicting pain seared through the Powerbeast leader's body. He opened his mouth to scream but he couldn't. He grabbed Halfface's hook sword, pushed Halfface off the volcano and put the sword where his arm was. "Bring it on, filthbrains!" shouted Deathface. Two crows landed at his side. "You big wuss! Get down here and fight like a real beast!" shouted a voice. Eli and Colour Sergeant O'Rugg looked up at them. "Crows, kill them! Kill them!" shouted Deathface. Long Patrol hares moaned as they were afraid for their lives. Almost instantly a noise came from the River Moss. "For freedooooom!" Chapter 20 Mink tribesbeasts had attacked the Powerbeasts from the River Moss... with Cobblepelt and a mink leader named Stonepatch in command! The minks had the power of badgers, the agility of hares, the energy of otters and enthusiasm of a Dibbun. leaving none alive in their path. They were armed with handmade longbows and dirk-like short swords called a "Shoswor". After the entrance of the minks the Long Patrol hares' morale soared! Powerbeasts and crows cowered at the sight of the battle-scarred hares. Their souls were on fire as Bloodwrath hang in the battlefield burning all it touched! The fighting became very intense! Powerbeasts were hacked at by Long Patrol sabres and mink Shoswors. Deathface howled at the top of Salamandastron! "Kill them all! Give 'em death! I thought you were the Powerbeasts!" Deathface was turning mad! He had to escape this onslaught of his soldiers! The Bloodruby, a corsair vessel, was docked at the shores! If he could make it, he return to plundering the seas! But Eli had other plans. Eli watched the evil rat as hatred burning inside him like a torch! Deathface made it down to the beach and ran as fast as he could! Eli was close behind him! "Get out here you despicable, mangy old rat! You vile, dishonorable excuse for a creature!" That was the line. Deathface snapped. He twirled around slashing and cutting with all his might. Eli slit at Deathface. The rat blocked it then returned hitting Eli on the head with the hilt of the sword. Deathface raised both swords leaving his chest open as he was about to finish the stoat. Eli swiftly dug his dirk into the center of Deathface's chest. The rat fell over face first into the sands of the beach. Eli took the dirk out of Deathface as he, Deathface the Heartless, died. Ei climbed Salamandastron raised his sword and shouted so loud all of Mossflower shook. "I am Eli the Avenger!" Chapter 21 The battle was over. Hares had helped observe the terror that became the swamplands. Dead bodies were everywhere; most of them were rats. A Patroller carried a young hare to the medic's tent. Rosepetal had watched the field. The captured Bloodruby now named the Liberation. The sail with a bloody ruby on it was replaced by a sail with stars connecting to make a constellation that looks like Redwall Abbey. The ferretmaid then set her eyes on old Colour Sergeant Brisco Watersonbury O'Rugg. His uniform was ragged, torn up, and dirty. He limped as his right leg was broken. He carried the lifeless body of Cpl. Wodle. A tear glistened off the old colour sergeant's eyes. "He's dead." he said. Then CSgt. O'Rugg burst into tears. Another Long Patrol hare walked up to him. "Come on. We gotta bury 'im." said the hare. "I trained him!" said O'Rugg out of his cries. "Come on, sir." said the hare and carried him off with O'Rugg crying behind him. "Hey ferret, want a knife in the eye!" said a scary voice. Slashclaw! His face was covered in scars and gashes as he lay on the ground. A dagger ran through his left paw. The rat captain jumped at Rosepetal but she was too quick. Rosepetal stabbed Slashclaw right below the neck. "Aghk!" Slashclaw choked then croaked. Three hares jumped into action. They waved their sabres about. "Are you hurt my lady?" said one of the hares. "No." she said. Rosepetal wandered off. She was scared and depressed by the sad battle-scarred swamp. It would never be the same. "Rosepetal!" a voice rang out. "Eli!" the two rejoiced and hugged. "Are you unhurt?" asked Eli. "I stabbed Deathface's second-in-command below the neck! He jumped out at me but I'm fine." said Rosepetal. "I promise, everything is going to all right from now on." Chapter 22 This is a surviving manuscript written by Tim Churchmouse. It is the Winter of the Saved Ally! The first snowfall had just fallen. Dibbuns play in the glistening whiteness of snow. Martin II is still growing up. Still too young to be like his father and grandfather. Salamandastron is still rebuilding from the mass devastation caused by the Partisan Army of United Rats. But the evil rats had been defeated by our stoat Skipper, Eli the Avenger. When he returned to the Abbey we made a large bowl of shrimp and hotroot soup for him. Eli and the young ferretmaid, Rosepetal had been wed and had a child, Lester. He looks like a stoat with the brown and white fur but with the ferret face mark. Luckily for him he won't turn into a primitive Wearet. That's only for weasel and ferret half breeds. The newly-discovered minks have been able to live in Redwall Abbey with us. "Minkfolk" are very much like otters in their love for water and adoration of shrimp and hotroot soup. Though minkfolk dialect is very unique it is still more understandable then mole dialect. Some little Dibbuns are trying to imitate it! I wonder what their mum and dad are going to say!" It seems we better start getting warm and get ready for a cold winter. -Tim Churchmouse, Day 1, Winter of the Saved Ally '''''The End Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction